


Grilling with Spies

by ammcj062



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Cook-out, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammcj062/pseuds/ammcj062
Summary: Madeline had invited him so the worst Jesse was expecting was a cluster of chain-smoking Miami retirees using the excuse of passing the ketchup to subtly feel up his arms.





	Grilling with Spies

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for prompt: Burn Notice, Ensemble, Grilling with spies is its own adventure

Madeline had invited him so the worst Jesse was expecting was a cluster of chain-smoking Miami retirees using the excuse of passing the ketchup to subtly feel up his arms. Instead he walks to the back yard to find Michael standing in front of the grill with a spatula and his customary sunglasses, carefully studying the burgers. He looks up as Jesse approaches, frown lessening slightly. “Jesse. Glad you could make it.”

“Well,” Jesse shrugs, because it’s not like he has any other friends using their mothers to invite him to a grill out. “How could I pass up the chance to try Madeline Westen’s secret burger recipe?”

“Oh, hell,” Sam says behind him. Jesse still isn’t used to the way that Sam can just soundlessly appear like that, but at least he no longer jumps when it happens. “I thought you were going to keep her away from the cooking, Mike!”

“Fiona’s on point,” Michael reassures him. “Ma’s making coleslaw instead.” 

Sam shoots Jesse a look to indicate that the coleslaw isn’t going to be much better, then leans over to pour some of his beer one of the burgers. He tilts the bottle in Jesse’s direction and asks, “Want some?”

Jesse says no to that, but does accept a beer to drink while Michael flips the burgers over with careful precision. Sam starts talking about a friend’s recent problem, but for once it seems like it’s just a story and not a job. Michael seems disappointed; Jesse appreciates the reprieve.

When the burgers are done Jesse carries them inside to the table. Maddie pats his cheek with the hand not holding a cigarette, an action positively saccharine compared to the look she throws Fiona, who is innocently chopping cabbages. “Just put those on the table. We’re almost done here.”

Mike and Sam return from outside, grill off and new beers in hand. Madeline carries over the slaw while Fiona washes the last few spoons. She finally sits down and the five of them form a strange picture of domesticity. Jesse tries to remember the last Sunday grillout he went to – if ever. Was it for a cover once?

Jesse sends the plate of burgers around, cautiously spoons himself a small portion of the coleslaw, and watches everyone out of the corner of his eye dig in.

“Don’t eat too much now,” Maddie tells them before she takes her first bite. “I made a cake this morning!”


End file.
